Adventure in the land of Moon
by madman100
Summary: Follow these hero's adventure in the land of the moon
1. Chapter 1

**This is a prologue it introduces the characters and their reason for fighting.**

This story is set ten years after the end of naruto

The story mainly focus 's on Ookami Yuki and Yoshida Miski two brand new Jonin's from the village hidden under the moon. This chapter is going to explain their background their attitude and the reason they fight.

**Personality **

Yuki is very strong willed,hot headed and hyperactive. She loves to fight and is a bit of a show off.

Miski is very lazy. He'd rather sleep and eat than fight and do actual work

**Background **

Yuki was the second born of Haru Ookami and Ayumi Ookami . Her elder brother Genzo Ookami is considered a genius in her clan and is honored as one of the greatest ninja's of her village. Yuki on the other hand is average. She is strong but nowhere as strong as her big brother ,she acts tough so people don't look down on her. She tries her best at every thing she dose but she is always compared with her older brother and always comes short. Then she gets angry at her self for being weak and angry at ever body for compering her with her brother. She became a ninja because she wanted to prove she was as good if not better than her big brother.

Miski was the only child of Kenta Yoshida and Rin Yoshida . They are the head of one of the last samurai family in the hidden moon. Because of this Miski was trained to the limit he was expected to be perfect,but he never wanted to be a samurai so he decided to run away from home and later joined the ninja academy since he had no other place to go the academy took him in . When his parents found out about this the he was disowned and called a shame on the samurai way.

**Fighting Style**

Yuki is from the Ookami clan so she inherited their special ability which let's her to transform her body into pure chakra. She can sense other people's chakra and can absorb her opponent's chakra. While in her pure chakra form her strength and speed are tripled. She can also absorb most chakra cased attacks. But using the jutsu too long will kill her because the longer she uses the jutsu the more chakra it wastes. She usually just turn part's of her body into chakra so she can block attack's directed at certain part's of her body and strengthen part's of her body.

Miski mainly uses his sword to fight. He knows a few earth based jutsus. He uses his family's secret sword style.

**Well that's everything you need to know about the characters there are more on the way but for now these are the main two Please Review and please give me some advice OH and if you want to see their pictures go to my home page and follow the links OK thank you for reading and the real chapter's will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Enter Miski Yoshida **

**Miski's P O V **

Morning I really hate the morning, why do I hate the morning so much? . Well that's simple I hate the mornings because of _her,_ my partner for the past 10 years. She is the definition of annoying, she's loud, obnoxious, bossy and very violent. You know the worst part of all I'm completely and utterly in love with her, I love her smile I love the way she always finds a way to make me feel so useless and most of all I love that insane spirit of hers that lets he do absolutely what she wants no matter how dangerous or stupid. I know what all of you are saying why do I hate the mornings because of her , if I love her so much then why do I hate the mornings. Well its simple very very simple.

**BANG**! **BANG! BANG!.**

That would be my front door and guess who it is.

**BANG**! **BANG! BANG!. "MISKI! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOWWWWW!"**

Yes that would be the overly ambitious, unreasonably loud love of my life Yuki Ookami.

**BANG**! **BANG! BANG!.**

Yuki is currently busy trying to wake me up by destroying my front door.

**BANG**! **BANG! BANG!.**

Its like this every morning, and I live on the 15th floor of a 20 story apartment building so pretty much all of my neighbors hate me because of her.

"Hay Miski tell that stupid brood of yours to shut up"

That would be Mr Hayate my land lord.

"Miski if you don't shut that girl up I'll do it for you!"

That would be Mrs Ling my next door neighbor, even throe she knows me and Yuki are both jonins she still insists on saying she can take both of us down in a fight .

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

That would be my alarm clock. I've always wondered why I even set that thing when Yuki always always wakes me up at exactly the same time every morning.

**STRRRR CRACK CRACK **

That would be Yuki destroying the front door again.

"Miski you are going to pay for that door"

Well there goes my budget for the month. I really hate the morning.


End file.
